Cold Love
by multitrash-g
Summary: Regina and Emma are forced to go skiing by Mary Margaret and their son. Emma knows snowboarding like the back of her hand, and Regina finds herself to be a natural on the slopes as well. What happens when everyone else goes out for lessons? SwanQueen, FLUFF. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are with another short multichapter story. This is set after Emma's travel back in time, except she didn't bring back Marian or Elsa. Robin and Hook also do not have parts in this story, but their absences will be explained. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own them.**

 **P.S: The incident at the end of the chapter is loosely based on a true story that actually happened to my and a friend**.

Chapter 1

 _Friday_

 _7:00 a.m._

"Well you really did think of everything didn't you?" David asked.

"I wasn't going to leave anything out of our first trip out of town," Snow replied.

It was true. The Charmings were leaving town. After the craziness of Emma's time travel, Storybrooke had settled down. Regina had found a way to open the town line, and people were free to come and go as they pleased. Many people have taken to exploring the outside world.

Snow and David were going to be next. Of course they had to bring Henry, which meant bringing Emma.

And surprisingly enough, both of them had argued to bring Regina. It confused Snow. In all honesty, Emma just wanted someone besides her parents to talk to.

Besides that, Emma had invited Regina because of her mood recently. While Regina seemed to be very interested in this new Robin Hood figure, he didn't seem to take the same liking to her. He was constantly engaged in other activities, so they had broken up. Regina seemed lonely again.

When Emma invited her, Regina forgot to ask where they were going. She barely could get a word in over Henry's incessant begging. She had no idea they were going skiing.

Why were the Charmings even interested in skiing? There were plenty of more places to go other than the north. Why did they have to go somewhere else cold? Regina had heard of this beautiful place called Florida, where the sun always shined. She wished they were going there.

"Emma darling, are you leaving?" Snow called behind her daughter, who was walking out the door.

"Yea, I'll be back in about 10 minutes," Emma called back to her parents.

Emma's job on this early morning was to pick up Regina and Henry at the mansion. They were only going to take two cars to the resort. Emma, Henry, and Regina would ride in the bug (much to Regina's disliking). Snow, David, and baby Neal were to ride in the truck.

Emma arrived at Regina's house around 7 o'clock. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Regina answered the door. When she saw who it was she merely left the door open and walked back into the house. Emma knew by now that this was Regina's way of inviting her in. Or at least, Emma had made it that.

"Sorry," Regina yelled rushing around the kitchen. " I had a hard time getting Henry out of bed. Now we're running late."

"I just don't get why we had to leave so early!" Emma heard Henry yell from upstairs in his room.

"Hey, kid, I don't make the rules," Emma yelled back at him.

Regina cracked a smirk at this. She really didn't mind the blonde at times like this. when it came to co-parenting, the women actually had a lot of similar ideas.

Henry came down the stairs, still in his pajama pants. However, Emma could tell that his hair and teeth had both been brushed. He was tugging a suitcase behind him. He looked like he was ready for the six hour long car ride.

Emma then turned around and took her first good look at Regina. She had never seen her like this. She was wearing black leggings, and a sweatshirt that looked like it belonged to a teenager. It was a dark purple color with a constellation on the front. Emma couldn't name it. Regina's usually neatly straightened hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

It was odd to see her this laid back. Emma imagined that there weren't very many people Regina let see her this way. She was glad that they had become fairly close.

Regina picked up her own suitcase. She also grabbed her purse and another bag off the counter.

"Snacks," she explained to Emma with a smile. "I figured you would be grouchy without them."

"Mom makes the best grilled cheese ever," Henry exclaimed.

"Well I sure am excited to try them," Emma said and ruffled Henry's hair.

They left the mansion and piled into Emma's car. She looked at Regina.

"Ready to spend the weekend with my parents?" Emma asked.

"As I'll ever be, Swan," Regina replied.

Emma pulled out of the driveway.

 _8:00 a.m._

Regina sat patiently on the couch, listening to the argument unfold.

"I assure you, I packed them."

"Fine!"

And with that, Snow and Charming had stopped fighting. Apparently it was difficult to take an infant on a road trip. Wow. What a surprise.

"Time to go!" Snow announced to the group.

Emma and Henry awoke with a start. They had both fallen asleep. Regina realized that she was raising two children

Regina, Henry, and Emma piled into the bug. Henry quickly put headphones on and fell back asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Regina asked for about the hundredth time.

"No offense, but you got your license from a curse, I can handle this," Emma said.

They pulled out of the driveway.

The first hour or so was spent in silence, the only sound was from the quiet radio and Emma's gps, telling them where to go. Regina enjoyed the peacefulness until Emma chimed in.

"So are you like, okay?" She asked.

"What?" said Regina.

"Well I know that you and Robin like, broke up," Emma said.

"We simply decided that we needed different things. I hardly think this is any of your business Miss Swan."

Emma was quiet,

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be."

"Sorry."

 _9:30 a.m_.

Emma's phone rang.

"Answer that please," Emma said.

Regina picked it up.

"Hello."

"Regina? Oh hi," said the other end. "We're stopping to get breakfast at this next exit."

"Alright, where?" Regina asked.

"There's this little diner that looks nice." Snow replied.

"Okay, we'll follow you." Regina hung up.

"This next exit?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina answered. "I'll wake up Henry and get him to put some real pants on."

"Okay."

 _9:45 a.m._

The bug stopped outside the diner. Regina sighed.

"I know, right?" Emma said. "If it were up to me, we would just drive until we got there."

"I agree, but I would kill for some coffee right now," Regina replied.

"And I'm craving pancakes," Henry added from the backseat. "I really hope they have pancakes."

The three got out of the car.

They sat down at the restaurant in a large, circular booth. Emma and Regina sat together, Henry on the outside. Henry ordered his pancakes. Emma and Regina both ordered omelets, David and Snow ordered eggs and chocolate chip pancakes, respectively.

Before they left, Emma and Regina ran to the bathroom.

"Hey," a waitress asked Henry. "Are you alone?"

"Nah," he answered. "My moms are in the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." The waitress said.

When Emma and Regina returned, the waitress spoke to them.

"It's really brave," she said. "What you're doing."

The waitress awkwardly squeezed Regina's shoulder. Regina stood, dumbfounded.

Emma quickly grabbed her and walked out the door with a snickering Henry. They didn't waste a second hopping into the bug and following the truck down the road.

"I'm confused," Regina said, finally.

Henry burst out laughing. Emma blushed.

"Regina," Emma started. "That waitress mistook us for a couple."

Regina paled. "Oh," she said. "Well, I guess I could see the confusion."

She blushed and looked out the window.

This is when Henry figured out that his moms were totally into each other. He put his earbuds back in and started scheming. He would call it operation Swan.

 **A/N: If you came from my other story, _Everything Has Changed,_ I'm still writing it. This is just a short side project. It will be updated much less often. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support! Remember to check out my other story** ** _Everything Has Changed._** **Here's chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned these two, but I don't.**

Chapter 2

 _12:00 a.m._

"Moms?" Henry asked from the back seat.

"Yeah kid?" Emma replied. Regina had fallen asleep about 30 minutes ago.

"Ma, I kinda have to use the bathroom," Henry said.

Emma handed her phone to the boy. "Call your grandparents, tell them we're stopping at the next rest area.

Henry was only on the phone with Snow for about two minutes. They quickly arrived at the rest area. David took Henry in and Snow went in as well with baby Neal. Emma realized that Regina might want the chance to go, as they probably wouldn't stop again since they had a late lunch. She would have to wake up the brunette.

To start, Emma sat admiring Regina in her sleep. She thought that she looked quite peaceful, and more beautiful than normal, when she was yelling at Emma. Not that Emma thought Regina was beautiful all the time or anything.

Then, Emma tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Regina," she started.

All she got in return was a slight stir. Emma tried shaking her a bit.

"Regina," she said, full voice. "We're at the rest area."

Regina just groaned.

"Regina, go use the bathroom," Emma almost shouted.

This finally woke Regina. She sat up quickly, her face only a few inches from Emma's. They were _so_ close. Regina quickly looked away to hide her blush.

"Right," Regina said. "I'm gonna... go" she cleared her throat. "In there."

She quickly got out of the yellow bug. She walked up the sidewalk just as Henry was walking down. Regina ruffled his hair and went inside.

Emma felt her face. It was hot.

"You okay?" her father asked. "You look hot, maybe you should let Regina drive."

Emma snapped back into reality. "No."

Regina on the interstate? No.

"Okay, whatever you say," her father said and got back in the truck.

Henry got in the bug and rummaged in the snack bag. Regina was back in the car fairly soon, along with Snow and baby Neal.

They were soon back on the road.

The group collectively noticed the weather changing. The slight cold turned into a bitter one and there was a hint of snow on the roads the closer they got to the resort. Henry was very excited.

Emma noticed that Regina was quite excited too, even though she showed it differently.

The excitement was in her eyes, rather than her body.

Emma realized that she should probably focus on the road.

 _2:00 p.m._

Emma pulled into the house behind her parents. They had picked up the keys from an office at the bottom of the hill, as well as their skis. They had a hard time fitting the skis in the bug with Emma's snowboard, so they ended up throwing them all into the truck.

Regina was the first one out of the car. She looked the most excited. Emma could tell by her behavior. She grabbed the suitcases and put them on the ground. Henry helped her carry them inside.

Emma helped her dad with the skis and put them downstairs, ready to ski right out the door onto the slopes of the resort.

Everyone met in the kitchen when the work was done.

Regina and Emma attempted to lean against the same cabinet. Henry laughed. Even Emma giggled at herself.

There was a comfortable silence in the kitchen. Emma ate grilled cheese and Regina ate a piece of tart she had made. The fire was roaring. The group was happy, for the first time in a long time.

"So when do we get to ski?" Henry asked.

Everyone asked.

"Tomorrow, kid," Emma said.

"We're all tired," Regina said.

"We're going into town to get groceries," Snow offered. "If you want to do something."

"Okay, I'll come," Henry said and slid off of his barstool. Snow and Charming left baby Neal with Emma and Regina.

 _3:30 p.m._

It took Snow and Charming an hour and a half to get out the door with Henry.

Emma and Regina both breathed a sigh of relief, looked at each other, and smiled. Baby Neal started to cry.

"Oh, baby no," surprisingly, Regina went to pick up the baby.

She snuggled him and cooed at him until his crying turned into babbles.

Emma observed the whole thing from the couch. She briefly wondered if this is what Regina was like with Henry. The though filled her with warmth and made her mouth feel like cotton.

She set him down in his crib, which was in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You want some coffee? Or hot chocolate? I brought it for Henry, but I'm sure he'd understand," Regina offered.

"Hot chocolate sounds great, thanks," Emma replied. She took off her boots and snuggled under a blanket.

Regina returned soon with two mugs.

"No cinnamon, sorry," Regina handed the mug to Emma with a smile.

Emma gave a fake pout.

 _5:00 p.m._

"God, I'm starving," Regina complained. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "Did you try texting any of them, or Henry?"

Regina glared at her.

Just then, Emma's parents walked through the door.

"We brought food!" Snow announced.

"Thank God!" Regina jumped off the couch, quickly followed by Emma.

"How was Neal?" Snow asked, unpacking the groceries.

"He was great, actually," Regina answered.

"Yeah, he barely made a peep," Emma said.

"Well look at you two, being all domestic," Snow teased.

Emma and Regina both laughed nervously.

 _7:00 p.m._

Dinner was great. Regina whipped together something Italian that Emma couldn't pronounce. The entire family tried to explain it to her, but she was a lost cause.

After dinner, Henry suggested they watch a movie. They all settled in front of the TV and Emma picked something semi-appropriate for Henry. Regina questioned her, but she just replied with "he'll be fine."

After the movie, pretty much everyone was tired, except Emma and Regina who had some quality nap time while the others were shopping.

The sleeping arrangements were quite simple. The Charmings would take the top floor of the house. Henry's room was the only one on the middle floor. Emma and Regina had the two separate bedrooms in the basement, accompanied by the home theater and the bar.

Everyone went to their respective areas of the house; Emma and Regina tucked Henry into bed and went downstairs.

"Wanna drink?" Regina asked, getting two glasses down before even getting an answer.

"Hell yeah," Emma answered and sat down at the bar.

 _9:30 p.m._

Regina poured two glasses of dark liquid and handed one to the blonde. They both took large drinks before talking again.

"This has been fun so far," Emma said.

"Yes, Swan, contrary to my former beliefs, I guess your family can be fun," Regina said with a smirk.

Regina pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a sliver of tan skin under her tank top, before pulling it down.

Emma wasn't going to lie, her mouth watered a little. She downed some more wine.

"Hey, I thought Tequila made her clothes come off," Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, under certain circumstances red wine can do the same," Regina said and winked. She walked over the theater and sat on the large, comfortable couch. Emma followed.

"To, friends, or whatever we've become," Emma said, holding out her glass.

Regina happily toasted along with her. Both women took another large drink.

"I don't know how to ski," Regina confided.

"That's okay, me neither," Emma admitted.

"What? You said you were a 'master on the slopes'"?

"Yeah, when it comes to snowboarding."

"Oh," Regina looked down at her leggings.

"You'll be a natural I'm sure," Emma said touching her shoulder.

She had broken the touch barrier. Regina was thankful.

"I'm headed to bed," Emma said. "I'll take your glass?"

"Right," Regina replied and handed Emma the empty glass.

"Wait," Regina said as Emma was walking into her room.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

Regina hadn't wanted the conversation to end. "What time are you getting up tomorrow?"

"Around 7."

"Okay."

"Night 'Gina."

"Night Swan."

Two doors closed.

"Shit," Regina breathed. She couldn't be falling for Emma Swan could she?

 **A/N: Remember, reviews make me super happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on this story! I'm so glad the reception has been so good!**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

 _7:00 a.m._

 _Saturday_

Emma's alarm went off. She all but punched her phone in order to turn off the alarm. Too early.

She got out of bed and put on some pants. This lead her into the TV room slash bar outside her room.

She found Regina already sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was watching something on the giant TV.

"Good morning," Emma mumbled.

Regina jumped. "Jeez, Swan. You don't make a sound."

Was Regina wearing... glasses?

"I know," Regina noticed Emma staring at her. "I hardly wear them, but my head hurt this morning. I think I may have drank a little too much last night."

Emma sat down with Regina. She was also wearing her glasses, and had her hair in a messy ponytail. Regina thought she looked younger.

The two women watched the show for another 15 minutes. Then, they heard feet quickly coming down the stairs.

"Moms!" Henry yelled, sitting between them on the couch. "Come have breakfast so we can go skiing!"

The women giggled at their son. They scooped him up in their arms and tickled him. He ran upstairs and they followed.

"Good morning, girls," Snow said, stacking two new plates of pancakes for them.

They each took a plate and sat down at the table with Henry and David who already had their pancakes and were devouring them.

"So what're you guys doing with baby Neal today?" Emma asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Emma dear," Regina said. "Chew."

"We hired a babysitter down the road," Snow smiled.

The rest of breakfast was spent laughing with excitement for the rest of the day, even from Regina.

Regina, Emma, and Henry all went to their rooms to get ready for the day. David was about to go upstairs as well when Snow stopped her.

"I haven't seen either of them this happy in a while," she said.

"Me neither," David smiled.

 _9:00 a.m_.

"Lets go!" Henry yelled, ready to ski off the snow-covered porch.

Snow and David had already dropped off Neal. Snow was in charge of the lift tickets for her and David, while Regina was in charge of herself, Henry, and Emma, whom they didn't trust with her own ticket.

"Do you have the tickets, Gina?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina said, as anxious as her son to get on the slopes.

The group tentatively took off.

Henry was scared to go more than 5 miles per hour, Snow and David both had no idea what they were doing, and Emma even was a little rusty with her board technique. The one leading the pack was Regina. At the bottom of the hill, Emma was laughing through her face mask. She pulled it down to talk to Regina.

"Did you accidentally give yourself magic skiing powers in the first curse?" she chuckled.

"I guess so!" Regina said.

The group ski-walked over to the lessons kiosk.

"Yeah, hi." Emma said to the lady working the kiosk. "I have a reservation for five tickets for lessons. Should be under Swan."

"Swan?" the lady asked. "I only have three for Swan."

"But, wait I had five-"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We're out of spots."

"It's ok Emma," Snow said. "Your f-" she stopped herself from freaking out the kiosk lady. "David and I can just go home."

"No," Regina spoke up. "Clearly, Emma and I are the ones who know what we're doing. You guys go to lessons with Henry. Emma can teach me whatever I don't know."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Of course," Regina said. "Just, please be careful, okay?"

The group said their goodbyes. The lessons would be over around three.

 _10:00 a.m_.

Regina and Emma made their way over to a lift. Emma had said that there was a fairly easy slope at the top of this lift, similar to the one that went past their house.

Regina had a bit of trouble getting on to the lift, and Emma snickered at her.

The two finally had the chance to breathe on the lift.

"I hope Henry will be okay," Regina said.

"My parents will take care of him," Emma said and placed her gloved hand over Regina's.

Regina looked at Emma, who's goggles were on top of her helmet.

"Thanks," Regina said. "That actually makes me feel a lot better."

She didn't let go of Emma's hand though. If her cheeks weren't already red, she would've been blushing.

Getting off the lift was an even bigger challenge for Regina, but she provided some comedy for Emma, who sat in the snow to strap in her boots.

Regina waited for her patiently. Emma hopped up and pulled her goggles down. Regina imitated her.

Emma started down the hill slowly, but Regina didn't follow. Emma turned around and looked.

"C'mon," she said. "Are you scared?"

"Swan," Regina warned.

Emma grabbed one of Regina's poles and pulled her along.

Despite being quite good at skiing, Regina was still a bit tentative. She was scared to go faster than anyone else on the slope, and Emma wasn't making the situation any better.

"C'mon, 'Gina," Emma said, exasperated. "You can go a little faster."

"Fine, Swan," Regina said, and passed her. "Try to keep up."

Emma chuckled and followed her to the bottom of the hill.

When they arrived, Regina was buzzing. She loved the feel of skiing, and the air was warm enough to have her face mask down and her goggles up.

Emma could see the genuine enjoyment in her eyes. The two smiled at each other.

"Where to, your Majesty?" Emma asked.

"Let's try something a little harder," Regina said.

Emma led them to a lift that would take them to the longest slope on the mountain. It was a blue slope. They waited in a fairly long line for the lift.

They finally got onto the lift. Regina seemed exasperated.

"Lift lines," Emma said.

"They suck," Regina said.

Emma chuckled at her.

They sat mostly in silence on the lift, until it stopped.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked. "Why'd we stop?"

"It just happens sometimes," Emma said. "If someone falls, they have to stop the lift."

Regina's slight panic was visible in her eyes.

"It's okay," Emma said. "We won't be up here long."

She put her arm around Regina and rested it on the lift. Regina visibly calmed down.

But on the inside she was panicking even more.

The lift started moving in a few seconds, and Emma had every intention of moving her arm back to her lap, but she found that she couldn't do it.

Regina seemed to snuggle into her side a bit. The ride to the top of the mountain was a long one, and it seemed to get colder the farther up they went.

Getting off the lift went easily for Emma and Regina this time.

Emma sat down to strap in her boots, but this time Regina didn't wait. She took off down the hill.

"Hey," Emma said.

Regina looked back and smiled at her.

Emma lost sight of her soon. She quickly strapped in her boots and hopped off the ground. Her mission was clear: beat Regina down the mountain.

She took a right down a black diamond slope instead of going straight, in order to get down the mountain quicker.

Emma got down the hill just as Regina was coming out at the bottom. Her mouth was gaping open.

"How did you-" she asked when she reached Emma.

"I took a shortcut," Emma said, crossing her arms.

"That's cheating!" Regina said, with a punch that was meant to be playful, but knocked Emma into the snow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She chuckled at Emma and offered her hand.

"Thanks," Emma said and grabbed her hand. She pulled Regina into the snow with her.

"Swan!" Regina yelled.

Suddenly Regina's face was inches from Emma's. Both women would've been red if it hadn't been for the cold air.

They scrambled to their feet.

"Well, I say it's time to try another slope," Regina said.

"Race ya," Emma yelled, already on her way to the lift.

Regina chuckled and followed her.

 _12:30 p.m._

The two women made it to the bottom of the hill once again.

"I'm hungry," Emma said. "Let's get some lunch."

Regina followed Emma to the lodge where they took off their skis and left them outside. Regina took off her helmet and shook her hair.

Emma's mouth went dry.

Regina looked at her with a confused face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Emma replied and took her helmet off as well. "Lets go inside."

The two walked in to get their lunch, Emma complaining the whole way of a "tummy-ache" like a child.

Regina just snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry. I know a lot of you wanted an update this week, but sadly I fell into a terrible funk. This was one of the worst mental health weeks I've ever had. I apologize from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Secondly, I've decided to discontinue my other story,** ** _Everything Has Changed,_** **for personal reasons. I feel like I left it at a decent spot, and I left it with some elements that I could use in a squeal. Please don't hate me if you enjoyed that story; it just wasn't getting as much positive response as this one.**

 **So anyway, here's chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of this except the stupid skiing plot.**

Chapter 4

 _12:30 p.m._

 _Saturday_

The lodge cafeteria was set up like, well, a cafeteria. Regina wasn't fond of the concept of standing in line for her food. She groaned.

"Oh suck it up, your Highness," Emma said, taking off her gloves and grabbing a tray.

They went through the line; Emma grabbed almost everything in sight. Regina only picked up a salad. Emma stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. "You have to eat more than that."

"No-f I don'f," Regina replied with a fork in her mouth.

"Classy," Emma commented. "And you do. We've already burned a lot of calories on the slopes."

"Fffine," Regina replied and reluctantly threw some fries onto her tray.

Emma smiled and took a moment to look at the other woman. She hadn't really gotten to see her, but now, with her helmet off and coat tied around her waist, she looked adorable. With her goggles still on her head, her short hair in two braids, and her black thermal shirt, Emma thought she could pass for 17. The usually regal mayor looked more relaxed then ever, even when she was with Robin.

Emma was quite happy that Robin had broken up with Regina on the inside. It meant that Emma could pick up the pieces and maybe get Regina to see her in a new light.

The women paid for their lunches and sat down at a table. Emma immediately dug into her burger, the first thing she saw on her tray. She looked up and noticed Regina giggling at her.

"Whoht?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"You really do eat like a child," Regina commented and took a bite of her salad. "It is rather cute though."

Regina realized what she had said and blushed. Emma blushed as well.

"Well," Emma said. "Speaking of children."

Regina turned around in time to see their son walk in the door. He was beaming while his grandparents talked to their ski instructor.

"Hey moms!" he said, coming over to their table and sitting next to Regina.

Regina threw her arm around the kid and hugged him.

"Hey Henry," Emma replied. "How's lessons?"

"Good," Henry said, stealing a fry from his older mother.

"Hey!" Regina laughed.

"Kid, your mother needs those," Emma added. "She refuses to eat anything but salad."

Regina ignored her. "So how're you doing?"

"I'm picking it up pretty quickly, and I'm really having a lot of fun. I think skiing might be my thing," Henry responded with a smile. "Grandma and Grandpa, not so much, but I guess that's why we have two more hours."

Both women chuckled and looked over at Emma's parents. They were getting in line for food.

"Well, I gotta go," Henry grabbed another fry and started to walk away.

"Love you!" both of his moms added.

"Love you too moms!" Henry called over his shoulder.

Henry snickered. Operation Swan was really starting to take off. He joined his grandparents in the food line.

"He's such a great kid," Emma said.

"Well, y'know genetics," Regina replied, taking another bite.

"No way," Emma countered. "That was all you."

They ate the rest of their meals in a comfortable silence. Regina even finished her fries. Emma couldn't eat the entirety of her huge hamburger.

"See, I told you you'd be hungry," Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah," Regina said, reaching across the table for the rest of Emma's burger. "Let's get back on the slopes."

Emma and Regina bundled back up, waved goodbye to the rest of the family, and went back outside. Regina reattached her skis, Emma her board. They headed to the nearest lift and waited in line.

Once they were on the lift, Emma was the first one to talk.

"So, this may not be the time to bring this up," Emma started. "But I feel like you might want to talk about it."

"Be careful and tread lightly Swan."

Emma gulped. _Swan?_

"Well it's just... you and Robin."

"This isn't treading lightly."

"I- I'm sorry."

There was a period of uncomfortable silence. The lift stopped. Regina finally spoke up.

"Sure," she said. "I was sad when he said 'we should see other people.' I mean who even is there to see? But I guess he was right. I've heard he already found someone. I don't even remember her name."

"I'm really sorry," Emma said, and grabbed Regina's hand.

"I'm not," Regina replied and looked at Emma. The lift started to move again.

"On the subject," Regina said. "What happened to the handless wonder?"

"Huh?" Emma was confused. "Oh, Hook? Well, when your lovely sister accidentally sent us back in time, we just realized we weren't compatible. Well, more like he realized that I was a handful and I realized he was a douche."

"You? A handful? I would never have guessed, Emma," Regina replied.

 _Emma._

It was Emma that realized they were still holding hands. It was also Emma who realized that Regina was flirting with her.

She decided to laugh and play along.

"Well, not many people can handle all of this," Emma chuckled.

"That's true," Regina replied. "It would take someone pretty special"

Their flirting was abruptly stopped by the approaching lift exit. They raised the bar and got out of the seat when their turn came.

Now that they were off the lift, they were faced with a crossroads. Down one way was an easy green slope, and the other option was a longer black diamond.

"Do you think you can handle the black?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you have no idea what I'm capable of," Regina said with a smirk.

Emma laughed. Where had she heard that before?

She was still a little nervous about taking Regina down a black slope, but Regina seemed like she could handle it.

 _1:30 p.m._

Regina had fallen down five times (Emma herself had fallen twice) trying to get down the black slope named _Castle Pass._ Emma found the irony hilarious; Regina did not.

Emma helped Regina off the ground once again.

"Still having fun your Highness?" Emma asked.

"I stopped having fun about four falls ago," Regina responded, frustrated.

"Well if we take a left here, I think it'll come out by our cabin, if you want to go inside and warm up a bit," Emma offered.

"Yes, please," Regina said. "That sounds great."

They skied off into the woods. After about ten minutes of Emma mumbling to herself, poling uphill, and going in circles, they finally came out by the cabin.

"Good work sheriff," Regina said. "For a few minutes there, I thought you had gotten us lost."

Emma hadn't heard sheriff in a while.

They took off their skis and helmets and other gear. As soon as they were in the door, Regina flung herself onto the couch and grabbed a blanket. Emma chuckled.

"That was so graceful," she said.

"Shut up," was the muffled reply from under the blanket.

Emma laughed again and turned on the TV.

"I'll make you some coffee?" Emma asked.

Regina poked her head out from under the blanket. It was so cute, Emma almost had a heart attack. The normally regal and poised woman had really loosened up around her this weekend.

Emma briefly wondered if this was what Regina was like before she was forced to become the queen.

"Swan?" Regina said.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma asked, Regina had said something and she missed it.

"I said no thanks, but I'll take some hot chocolate," Regina smiled with the same smile Emma saw when Henry wanted something.

Emma nodded and went upstairs to make two hot chocolates with cinnamon.

* * *

 _2:45 p.m._

"Regina," Emma nudged the sleeping brunette awake.

Regina just grumbled.

"It's time to go see Henry and my parents," Emma said.

Regina sat up and smiled. "Let's go get our son."

A few minutes later, they were out the door and skiing down the hill to the lessons kiosk.

Henry and his grandparents were waiting for them.

"Hey moms!" he greeted them.

Regina thought she could get used to that greeting. Emma did too.

"Hello Henry," Regina said.

"Are we gonna go ski some more?" the boy anxiously asked.

"Well I know we're not," David chimed in.

"Too much action for us," Snow said.

"But it's quite relaxing on the lifts," David continued.

"Ma?" Henry asked.

"Nah kid," Emma continued. "How about we go have dinner in the village and then come back for the most magical thing you'll ever see?"

"What's that?" Regina and Henry both asked, eyes wide and looking adorable.

"Night skiing," Emma said.

"Awesome!" Henry yelled and followed his parents to the lift line.

"Shall we?" Emma asked and held out her hand.

Regina just smiled and took it.

"Alright, Emma."

 _Emma._ The younger woman wanted to hear that forever.

The group went up the lift by their cabin and skied down into the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy cow! I'm still astonished by the kindness of this fandom. Thank you all so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I feel like this will be a very popular chapter. ;)**

Chapter 5

 _5:00 p.m._

 _Saturday_

Regina looked in the mirror one more time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She forgot she even owned any jeans.

Emma had insisted that she wear them.

'It's too cold for a dress!' she had said.

Regina wore them to appease her, and despite all things, she thought she looked pretty good. She had paired them with a huge, black velvet sweater. Her hair was curly from being in braids all day, and her lips were painted red.

Regardless, Regina was reluctant to leave her room. She hadn't dressed this casual for a dinner since... well...ever.

When she did open her door, Emma was on the couch watching TV. She was wearing jeans as well, with a baby blue sweater, and her hair was curly in her signature ponytail. She heard Regina walk up behind her. Her black heeled boots weren't exactly quiet.

Emma flipped around on the couch. Her mouth filled with cotton and her face went red.

"Wow," she said and sat up. "You look nice."

"Hardly, Swan," Regina replied. "You insisted that I wear jeans."

"Well, you should wear them more often," Emma said. "You look nice."

"You already said that dear," Regina replied.

"Moms!" they heard from upstairs

"Coming!" Regina yelled back. "Well, Swan?"

"Right, lets go," Emma said, and they walked upstairs.

All the commotion upstairs stopped when Emma and Regina appeared. The only sound was baby Neal's babbling.

"Wow, Regina," David said.

Snow slapped him on the arm, but continued his sentence. "You're wearing jeans."

"You look kinda punk rock mom," Henry commented.

"That's it I'm changing," Regina said and turned to go downstairs.

Emma grabbed her hand. "No you're not c'mon. I told you, you look nice."

Regina smiled, and Emma smiled back.

David and Snow exchanged a glance.

"Let's go," Henry interjected. "I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed and went outside where they climbed into their respective cars.

 _5:30 p.m._

The village was beautiful. The whole thing was covered lightly in snow and bright lights lit the streets.

The chill was starting to cut through even the think black peacoat Regina was wearing. Emma's teeth were chattering.

"I'm cold," Emma said.

"Probably because you think a leather jacket is appropriate for freezing weather," Regina retorted.

Their son seemed unaffected by the freezing temperatures, probably because he was skipping along ahead of them.

The couple and their son behind them also seemed warm and bundled up. Snow and David were walking along hand and hand, David pushing a domed stroller.

Regina started to slip, wearing heeled boots on ice. She almost fell, but Emma grabbed her arm.

They decided to link arms and keep walking in order to keep Emma warm and keep Regina from falling. At least that was their excuse.

Snow gave a meaningful look to David and the two fell back to give the women and their son space.

Emma and Regina giggled and strolled down the sidewalk. Henry ran along ahead of them, narrowly avoiding terrible ice slips.

The group arrived at the restaurant, which was classy but casual.

The hostess took them to a circular table near the back of the restaurant. Everyone sat down. Henry sat to Regina's right and Emma to her left.

"Everything looks good," Snow said.

"I wasn't expecting seafood way up in the mountains," Regina said. "I mean we have enough of that in Maine."

"Hi," an unexpected voice said. "I couldn't help overhear that you guys were from Maine. I am too!" It was their waitress.

"Oh cool, where?" Emma asked.

"The Augusta area, you guys?" the hostess asked.

"Oh, small town," Snow quickly said. "You've never heard of it."

"My moms the mayor!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh... um," Regina said. "I am."

"Well that must be confusing," the waitress said. "Having two of them and all."

Regina and Emma immediately blushed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," the waitress apologized. "I thought..." she tried to gesture towards Emma and Regina.

"Oh yeah, they're both my moms," Henry said.

"Oh well then. Can I take your orders?" the waitress asked.

The group all ordered seafood, anxious to compare it to that of their hometown.

The food came quickly, despite the crowd in the restaurant.

Everyone dug in, hungry from their day on the slopes.

"Holy crap," Emma said.

"You can say that again," David said.

"This is awesome!" Henry said.

"It's hardly Storybrooke," Regina said. "You all are just hungry."

"Whatever! Party pooper," Emma said, but her hand betrayed her and found Regina's under the table.

She expected Regina to pull away, but she didn't.

Regina smiled and blushed a little.

Snow looked at Henry and grinned.

* * *

 _7:00 p.m._

During the walk back to the car, Regina leaned on Emma and laughed the whole time.

Henry thought they never looked more like a couple.

Now they were bundled up in cold-weather ski gear. (Well Emma, Regina and Henry, Snow and David had decided to pass.)

Emma was ready to show them the wonders of night skiing.

The three skied out onto the slope. Regina audibly gasped. Henry was buzzing with excitement. They went down to the bottom of the hill. Henry had improved greatly, and Emma was ready to take him on some harder slopes. Regina did not agree.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed when Emma suggested taking him down a black slope.

"Aw mom," Henry whined. "I'm ready!"

Regina wouldn't budge.

They waited in the shorter line for a lift. They boarded the lift, Henry in the middle of his two mothers. Both women tried to put their arms around him, which resulted in an awkward arm-tango behind Henry's back. But then, they saw the stars.

Away from the lights of the city, the stars were on a full show.

"Whoa," Henry said.

"They're always pretty up here kid," Emma responded. She vaguely remembered seeing these stars on her first boarding trip.

"It reminds me of-" Regina said, and stopped herself.

"What mom?" Henry asked.

"The Enchanted Forest," Regina continued.

Emma smiled and laced her fingers with Regina's behind Henry's head. Both women knew that they would have to talk about the flirting and the touches sooner or later, but for now they simply enjoyed the contact.

The family spent the rest of the night going down green and blue slopes before heading home.

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed as they came inside. "But I'm tired. Goodnight moms." he said and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before heading up to his room, resting up for another day of skiing.

* * *

 _11:00 p.m._

Regina exited her room, wrapped in a huge robe. She had seen the hot tub on the porch and had fully intended to use it. She quietly retreated outside into the cold. ready for some time to herself.

Then she saw Emma in the hot tub reading a book.

"Funny," Regina said. "I didn't know you could read."

Emma jumped.

"Holy-" she started.

"Sh!" Regina stopped her. "You'll wake the whole house!"

After a few seconds of awkward silence both women tried to speak at once.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?"  
"You can come in if you want."

Regina cleared her throat strangely. "Um, okay."

Then she dropped her robe, revealing her black swimsuit to Emma, who quickly turned her attention back to her book.

Emma was suddenly very glad that she was incapable of getting an erection.

Regina climbed into the tub and moaned.

Emma's blush only got deeper when she heard the sound.

The two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the tub and nature. Emma was finding it harder and harder to keep her attention on her book. Regina was just sitting there with her eyes closed and her head back.

Emma sat her book down.

"So," she said. "Today was fun."

"Yes, it was," Regina said without even opening her eyes.

Silence.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. "Not particularly, no, considering I came out here to be alone."

She had gotten to close. Regina had let Emma to far into her walls, and now she was trying to put them back up. Emma wouldn't stand for it.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Do you really want to be alone?"

Regina didn't respond.

"Because I feel like you came out here searching for some company," the blonde continued, moving closer to Regina.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina said, trying to be serious. The cracks in her voice betrayed her.

"I think you do," Emma said. "We do need to talk about this."

"What? _This?"_ Regina asked.

"The flirting, the lingering touches," Emma said. "Tonight at dinner especially."

Regina was silent again. A few seconds passed.

"Fine," the older woman finally said. "If you must know, I've developed a small crush on you. Happy?"

Regina closed her eyes and leaned her head back again.

"Very," Emma said grabbing her chin and bringing her head down.

Then she kissed Regina.

For a horrible, utterly terrifying moment, Regina didn't respond. Once she did, Emma let go of her chin and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Eventually, Regina pulled away smiling.

"So, obviously I kinda have a crush on you too-" Emma stuttered.

"Yeah I figured," Regina laughed and scrunched up her nose.

With that, Emma walked backwards to the other side of the hot tub and pulled Regina into her lap in order to kiss her again.

The two stayed in the hot tub until their skin was shriveled from the warm water.

* * *

 _12:30 a.m._

 _Sunday_

Regina and Emma were sat on the couch facing each other, knees pulled up to their chests, and wine glasses in hand.

The TV was on, but neither woman was paying any attention. Their hands were loosely entwined on the couch between them.

They both knew they needed to be up early to take Henry skiing, but neither one wanted to go to their room, for fear of this being a dream.

Finally, Regina was the one to pull away. Emma almost whimpered when she took her wine glass and headed toward the bar. However, the older woman came back with pillows and a blanket. She cuddled up to Emma and laid on top of her. Emma chuckled.

"That's funny," she said. "I never pegged the Evil Queen for a cuddler."

"Shut up, Emma."

 _Emma._

* * *

 **A/N: That was a pretty long chapter for me, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Remember reviews make my soul happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My update schedule is a mess. I literally either have all the time in the world, or no time to update at a time. Just thought I'd get a quick little chapter in to tide you guys over, pretty much just some fluff. There will be a plot, they still have to tell Snow and Charming.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for the positive feedback. Here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

 _6:35 a.m._

 _Sunday_

The first thing Emma noticed when she woke up was how much her neck hurt. What part of her thought it was a good idea to fall asleep on the couch?

Then she noticed Regina, with her arms wrapped around Emma's waist and her head laid on Emma's chest.

Oh right.

Emma smiled a bright smile and hurried her face in her hands. She and Regina had finally gotten over their stubbornness and gone for it.

She had kissed Regina. Quite a few times in fact.

And now Regina was asleep on top of her. Emma realized that in order to get up, she would have to move Regina, so she fell back asleep.

 _7:12 a.m._

Henry padded lightly down the stairs. He was wondering why his moms were not upstairs yet. Did they forget their promise to take him skiing?

He knocked on the door to Regina's room.

"Mom?" he asked, but received no response.

So he padded over to Emma's door and knocked.

"Ma, moms not in her room," he said, sounding a bit scared.

He again heard nothing, so he opened the door tentatively. Emma wasn't in her bed, but her covers were strewn across the room. Typical Emma.

On one last thread of hope for finding his moms, he walked into the TV room. This is where he found them cuddled up on the couch, both (thankfully) still wearing clothes.

Henry freaked out. He quickly ran outside the room.

"What was that?" he asked himself quietly.

But apparently not quietly enough.

Regina woke with a start, which effectively woke Emma as well. The two stared at each other and blushed slightly.

Then Regina looked at the clock.

"Oh no..." she said.

"We forgot about Henry!" Emma exclaimed.

Henry took this as his cue to come in the room. "So, are we going skiing?"

Both women blushed a deep scarlet.

"You...saw," Emma said.

"I did. And I think you guys should tell me what's going on," Henry said.

Emma and Regina felt like teenagers being caught by their parents.

"Henry," Regina started. "Your mom and I have realized that we..."

"We've been," Emma said. "Kind of... into each other for a while now."

"Don't put it like that Swan!" Regina said.

Henry froze. Operation Swan had happened by itself! He didn't even have to help!

He suddenly became aware of his parents bickering and ran towards the couch. He threw his arms around the women.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other," Henry squealed!

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance. They pulled away.

"Wait, kid, what?" Emma asked.

Henry raised his eyebrow in a manner that reminded Emma of Regina.

"Moms, it was obvious," He said.

"No it wasn't!" Regina told him. "We didn't even notice."

Henry shrugged. "I don't know how you didn't."

His moms blinked at him.

"Alright," he explained. "You guys have been raising me together for months now. Mom, Ma is always at the house helping out and you always find an excuse for her to stay for dinner. 'Oh, I made too much casserole,' or 'I just bought this bottle of wine, and Henry can't drink it.' And Ma, you actually told me you thought Mom was pretty."

"Okay, that means nothing!" Emma defended. "I could call anyone-"

"You think I'm pretty?" Regina interrupted.

Emma stuttered for a second. "Well, of course."

Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss Emma.

"Ew gross!" Henry yelled. "I'm all for this, but not in front of me. When did this even happen anyway?"

"Last night," Regina said. "After we got home from skiing."

"In the hot tub," Emma continued.

"Ew, ma," Henry groaned.

"Emma," Regina scolded.

"So are we still going skiing today?" Henry asked.

Regina took his hands in hers. "Of course we are sweety, but let's have some breakfast first. Okay?"

Henry nodded started to run upstairs.

"Wait!" Emma yelled after him.

Henry turned around. "Yeah?"

"This isn't something your grandparents need to know about yet. Alright?" Emma told him, almost sternly.

"Gotcha," the kid said with a wink.

Emma and Regina chuckled and followed the kid upstairs.

"Morning, girls," Snow said, offering Regina a cup of coffee.

The brunette took the mug from Snow and began to sip at the coffee. "I was your step mother," she said. "You can't call me a girl."

"Not anymore," Snow said. "Now I can call you whatever I want."

Emma smiled at her mom. She went to wrap her arms around Regina, but stopped herself before she got there. She wasn't ready to tell her mom about this, regardless of how accepting she had become.

Henry saw Emma's attempt and giggled. Emma lightly hit him on the back of his head.

"You not going out on the slopes with us today?" Emma asked, trying to cover up.

"No," her mother replied. "I got too nervous leaving Neal with a sitter yesterday."

Emma realized that now she got to spend a day on the slopes with the two people she loved most.

Wait. She _loved_ Regina?

Of course she did. It was obvious, to her and her son.

And she was pretty sure that Regina loved her too.

So she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and handed it to Regina, nonchalantly whispering into her ear.

"Let's go get ready."

Regina shivered. Snow stayed oblivious. Henry laughed out loud.

"What?" Snow asked.

"He's just excited to go skiing," Emma said. "Go get ready. Let's go Regina."

Emma grabbed her hand, a seemingly platonic action to Snow. They went downstairs.

"Emma," Regina giggled through a mouthful of apple.

Emma smiled at her.

Regina couldn't resist kissing the woman in front of her. She grabbed her around the waist. The two smiled into the kiss for a while. Regina ended up seated on the bar, her legs wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Nope," Regina pulled away.

Emma groaned.

"Our son wants to go skiing," Regina said and hopped down from the bar. "So I have to go get ready."

 _8:00 a.m._

"I'm so excited," Henry exclaimed. "Look how pretty the snow is!"

Regina laughed and ruffled his hair.

"If your mother will finish getting ready, we can go," Regina said, loud enough to be heard by Emma through the door.

"I heard that," Emma said with a thud.

Regina smirked. Emma had fallen over trying to put her snow pants on, she knew it.

Minutes later, Emma emerged from her room, bundled up and ready to go snowboarding.

The three of them headed out onto the slopes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for all the nice reviews. Sadly, this story will eventually end, but I'm expecting a few more chapters.**

 **Here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

 _12:00 p.m._

 _Sunday_

Emma, Regina and Henry had just finished their third run of the day, and they were getting on the lift for the fourth. They "smushed" their son in between them (as he put it).

"So when we get up here, where do you want to go?" Emma asked, putting her arm around Henry and consequently, Regina.

"I really want to go down a blue slope!" Henry whined to his older mother.

"Henry..." Regina said.

"C'mon Regina," Emma chided. "It'll be fun."

Regina thought for a moment.

"Fine," she finally said. "But you'd better be careful Henry."

Henry beamed. He high-fived his other mother. Regina couldn't help but smile.

They got off the lift they were on and skied to the top of the nearest blue slope.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled and nodded. Henry quickly started down his slope, his mothers not far behind.

The group made it down the slope quickly.

"That was so fun!" Henry shouted at the bottom.

Regina and Emma laughed at him, and Emma grabbed his helmet playfully.

"How about some lunch?" Regina asked.

"I'm starving!" Emma said.

They took off their skis and snowboards and headed inside. They went through the lunch line quickly. Regina grabbed a hamburger. Emma dramatically placed her hand on Regina's forehead.

"Are you sick," she asked.

Regina chuckled and grabbed fries to go along with it.

Henry's eyes went wide.

"Mom's eating junk food?" He asked. "Things really are changing around here."

The family payed and went to a table. Emma and Regina sat on one side, Henry on the other. Emma's hand found its place comfortably on Regina's leg. Regina tried not to blush.

The three finished their food. Henry reached across for his older mother's left over fries.

"Let's do something this afternoon," Emma suggested.

"You mean besides skiing?" Henry asked with a mouthful of fries.

"Yeah," Emma continued. "Let's go to the village and see what we can get into."

Regina scoffed. "And we're inviting your parents I assume."

Emma smiled sheepishly. "We probably should."

"Let's go!" Henry said. "Skiing is fun, but so is walking around at night. The village is so pretty."

"Alright then," Regina agreed.

They bundled up and headed back to the slopes and skied back to the house.

"I'll go get ready!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hold on Henry," Emma said. "I might need a little nap first."

"Me too," Regina said and collapsed on the couch.

"Oh, okay," Henry said. "I'm gonna go play games on my laptop then."

"Be ready upstairs at three!" Regina shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Ok." He shouted back.

 _1:24 p.m_.

Emma emerged from her room, sleepy eyed, but refreshed. She found Regina on the couch looking at her laptop.

"You're not working right?" Emma asked.

Regina jumped. "Geez, Emma."

"Please tell me you're not working," Emma said. "Storybrooke will make it without its mayor for a few days."

"I'm just making sure that Ruby's doing a good job," Regina said, closing her laptop.

Emma sat down. "I chose her as deputy for a reason, Gina." She pulled the laptop off of Regina's lap and put it on the coffee table. "Come here."

Emma pulled Regina into her lap and kissed her slowly. Regina moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. She pulled away a few minutes later.

"How was your nap?" Regina asked, pushing a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Very nice," Emma said. "I had a nice dream."

"Oh?" Regina inquired with another kiss on Emma's lips. "What about?"

Emma hesitated for a second.

"You," she said, and kissed Regina's neck.

Regina couldn't help but blush from her chest to her cheeks. She arched her back into Emma's kiss, but she stopped before it got too much.

"Wait," Regina said.

Emma groaned. "Gina."

"We have to go get ready," Regina said. "I need a shower."

Emma smirked and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "I have an idea."

"Not yet," Regina said with a smile, pulling Emma's hands off her waist and disappearing into the bathroom.

Emma watched her go.

"Wow," she muttered to herself.

 _2:45 p.m._

"Hey," Emma heard coming from behind her.

"H-" Emma looked at Regina, whom the voice was coming from.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Wow," she said.

Regina was wearing a black winter dress, leggings, and boots. Wrapped around her shoulders was Emma's red leather jacket.

"I thought I would borrow it, since you're not wearing it," Regina said. "But I can put it back if-"

She was cut off by a rough kiss on her lips by Emma. She responded, but was confused. Emma finally pulled away.

"Wh-"

"You look so hot in my clothes," Emma said.

Regina smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

They headed upstairs.

"Hey girls-" Snow stopped herself. "Is that Emma's jacket?"

"Oh," Regina said.

"I gave it to her," Emma explained. "I thought it looked nice with her dress."

"Oh," Snow said. "Well it does."

"Thanks," Regina said, not used to Snow complementing her.

Henry came bolting up the stairs suddenly.

"Let's go! I'm excited let's explore!" he shouted, so the women in the room could easily hear him.

Regina looked at Snow.

"What did you feed him?" she asked calmly.

Snow held up a plate of homemade chocolate cake.

Regina scoffed. Emma giggled at her son. Regina looked at her. They locked eyes passionately. Regina but her lip.

"Uh moms," Henry whispered so that's Snow couldn't hear. "If you don't want grandma and grandpa to know about you, then maybe you shouldn't make eyes at each other in the middle of the living room."

"We don't-"

"We're not making eyes."

"What's wrong?" David asked, walking in the room with baby Neal.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

"Okay," David said.

The family took off out the door.

 _4:00 p.m._

Regina's feet and arms hurt. She'd been holding Snow's shopping bags for what felt like hours. She was sorry she had offered.

David, Emma, and Henry had disappeared to the rock climbing wall in the center of the plaza, insisting they 'had to try it.'

Regina honestly thought it sounded fun, but she had decided to wear a dress, so she took a pass.

"Hey guys," Regina heard the Savior's voice behind her.

Her savior in this moment.

"Oh, Emma!" she exclaimed. "Hi Henry, David," she said, dumping Snow's bags into his arms.

David grumbled and went to talk to Snow. Regina led Emma to the other side of the store where they looked at blouses intently, trying to keep their eyes off of each other.

"How was climbing?" Regina asked.

"Oh it was fun," Emma said. "Nothing like climbing a beanstalk though."

Regina chuckled.

Suddenly, they were approached by the rest of the family.

"Henry wants to go to look at video games, and we figured we'd take him so we could take Neal to the toy store," Snow said.

"You girls don't have to come," David said.

Regina saw her opportunity.

"Yeah," Regina said. "I'd like to look at some dresses, so maybe I'll do that."

She nudged Emma's hand beside her.

"Oh," Emma said. "I'll just come with you."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Snow said and they left.

Emma smirked at Regina, but Regina looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "We'll have to tell them, if you want to do this for real."

Emma was suddenly quiet. "I know."

"Soon," Regina continued.

Emma grabbed her hand.

"Let's go look at those dresses," Emma said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my gosh. It's been so long! The Christmas season was so busy for me. I'm so sorry, but we're finally at the end. Here's** **chapter 8.**

 _5:00 p.m._

 _Sunday_

"Regina," Emma called after the quickly-walking woman. "How many more are you going to buy?"

"I haven't bought clothes outside Storybrooke for 28 years Emma," Regina said, going into the dressing room.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Regina emerged from the dressing room in a black tie gown and a fur coat.

"You like it?" Regina asked with a smile.

Emma's mouth hung open. "You-" she stepped forward. "Wow."

"Thank you dear," Regina answered. "I only hope we can get all of this stuff home in the bug."

"Yeah, well," Emma explained. "She's held up for this long, I think she'll make it."

Regina snickered and went back into the dressing room.

"What would you even use that dress for?" Emma asked. "That dress is very... fancy."

"Perhaps, I'll hold a gala in Storybrooke," Regina said from inside the room.

"That would be nice," Emma smiled.

"Of course I would need a date," Regina smirked.

"Well that would be easier if we told my parents," Emma said, letting it slip out.

Regina opened the door with a huff. "Emma," she groaned.

"I know," Emma said and grabbed Regina's arm. "I know."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand. She payed, and the two left the store hand in hand.

 _6:00 p.m._

"I was talking to the lady at the toy store," Snow started. "She said that this is the best place to eat in the whole town."

"Well I'll be the judge of that," David smiled and threw his arm around her.

Regina rolled her eyes, sure no one could see her. But when Emma came around the corner, her eyes lit up. Emma threw a small smile toward her. Her parents took absolutely no notice, but Henry did. He smiled slyly at the two of them.

"So?" Regina asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Emma replied. She sat down next to Regina on the bench.

"Hey," Snow started. "We both have to use the restroom, if you girls don't mind watching Neal."

"Of course not!" Regina responded with a genuine smile, before Emma could even say a word.

Emma's parents left, and Henry was distracted by his DS. Regina was cooing at baby Neal, who was giggling up at her. Emma smiled at the sight in front of her.

"I always wondered what you were like with Henry as a baby," Emma said. "And I think I'm starting to see some of it."

Regina beamed back at her. Snow and David returned and thanked Regina. Soon their table was ready and the family sat down.

About halfway through dinner, Emma's hand found its way to Regina's though, unnoticed by everyone except Regina, who couldn't sit still through dinner.

"Regina, dear," Snow asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," she said, simultaneously hitting her knee on the table.

Emma hid her smirk fairly well.

"Okay then," Snow said.

The rest of dinner went fairly smoothly, Emma keeping her hand in one place.

"This place has amazing food," David commented.

"I agree for once," Regina said.

"Emma, you barely touched your lasagna," Snow said, ever the mother.

"I've... had better," Emma said, smiling at Regina.

Snow's brow furrowed and she looked at David for a minute. They had both noticed something between the two women at the same time.

Henry saved them from Snow and David's questions. "Yeah, Mom makes great lasagna."

Snow decided to keep her thoughts to herself for this moment, but kept them in the back of her head for later. Besides, she was happy the two were finally getting along.

The family finished their dinner, and Regina fought for ten minutes about paying the check. Snow eventually let her, grumbling something about her having the most money.

As the family walked outside, Regina threw her arm around Emma's. Emma's parents once again looked at each other with strange looks. Henry held on to his brunette mother, trying not to slip on the ice.

Snow noticed for the first time how happy the three looked. Her intrusive thoughts changed from worry to happiness. She knew that her suspicions were probably incorrect about Regina and Emma. There was no way they were actually in some kind of relationship. But she was happy that Emma finally looked happy.

At home, Henry asked if they could go skiing one more time before going home. Regina and Emma agreed to take him out on the slopes and the three left for night skiing.

 _10:30 p.m._

Regina, Emma, and Henry walked in the door covered in snow and freezing, but happy. They came up the stairs to Snow and David watching TV on the choice, baby Neal already asleep.

"Oh, you're back!" Snow said with enthusiasm.

"You're shivering," David pointed out. "Come sit by the fire."

"I'll make you some hot chocolate," Snow said and rushed to the kitchen.

The three did as they were told. Henry was already halfway falling asleep on his mothers, but readily accepted his hot chocolate from Snow. Emma and Regina did the same. They warmed up and watched a cheesy movie on TV.

That's when Snow noticed Emma's arm around Regina. Perhaps her seemingly far fetched weren't crazy after all. She would wait to ask about it until Henry went to sleep.

The boy yawned and stretched. His blonde mother chuckled under her breath.

"You tired?" she asked him.

"No," he responded through another yawn.

"Yes," Regina said with a small laugh herself. "We're leaving pretty early, you should probably shower and go to sleep."

"But," Henry responded.

"Unless you're not tired," Emma said.

Henry pouted.

"Fine," he agreed finally.

He gave out his hugs and kisses and went to his room. Regina and Emma heard him turn on the water.

Emma moved herself up to the couch, but Regina stayed on the floor, still wary of Emma's parents in some aspects.

There was comfortable silence at first. Regina went to get some wine and brought Emma some without even asking if she wanted any.

This was the finally clue for Snow.

"So," she inquired. "What's going on?"

David raised his eyebrows and looked at Snow.

"What?" Emma asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Between you two," Snow said. "I mean I know you're becoming friends but..."

Regina pursed her lips and looked between Emma and snow.

"Mom," Emma said. "What are you saying?"

"Are you more than friends?" Snow finally said.

Emma and Regina looked down into their laps, almost shamefully.

"I..." Emma started.

Regina cleared her throat.

"Because," David started. "As long as you're happy."

The two women in question looked up.

"What?" Regina asked.

David nudged Snow's shoulder.

"Yes!" She said, a bit too enthusiastically. "Of course. You both deserve to be happy."

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Then... yes."

Regina stood up and made a motion of smoothing her skirt, even though she was wearing leggings.

"Well," Regina said. "I can honestly say I didn't expect this reaction."

"Me neither," Emma said.

"Well, I will try to accept that the woman who tried to kill me for years is dating my daughter, and that I didn't know that either of them were even into women and that-"

"There it is," Regina said. "Well, Snow, I can promise you that this isn't my final stab at you." She sat down next to Emma on the couch. "Because I really do like your daughter."

Emma pulled Regina into her arms and held her there for a while. They heard sniffles, undoubtedly from Snow.

The four watched TV for a little while longer, but then decided to go to sleep and get ready for the long drive home. Emma and Regina said goodnight and headed downstairs.

 _11:25 p.m._

Regina stepped out of the shower and put on her pajamas.

She tied her hair up into a ponytail and walked out to the room that joined hers with Emma's.

Regina giggled when she heard Emma's shower still running. She'd never met anyone who took longer showers than that woman.

She opened her laptop to make sure that Storybrooke hadn't burst into flames without her.

Emma stepped out into the room and came up behind Regina. She quickly shut her laptop and jumped over the couch, wanting attention. The blonde straddled the older woman's legs.

"Hi," Regina said. "I was busy."

"No you weren't," Emma smiled and kissed Regina deeply.

Regina pulled away smiling. "No I wasn't," she said.

She kissed Emma back. Emma eventually stood up and took Regina with her by her hands.

Emma pulled her into the room that she had been sleeping in and kissed her again. It grew in heat, and Regina found herself being lifted off the ground. Emma laid her gently on the bed.

"Wait," Regina pushed Emma gently off of her. "We have to get up early, to drive."

"Is that your only objection to this?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Regina responded.

"Then I'll drive," Emma said smirking and driving her lips back into Regina's.

"Oh," Regina smiled, pulling away once again. "Clever."

"Right?" Emma smiled.

They did end up having a rather long night.

 _6:45 a.m._

 _Monday_

Regina and Emma emerged sleepily from the basement to find the rest do their family waiting on them.

"You said 6:45!" Emma exclaimed.

"We did," David said taking their suitcases and heading outside.

"And we were here," Regina said.

Snow smiled and winked at them before leaving.

Emma looked at Regina, who's face was blood red.

"What's going on?" Henry asked curiously. "Did you tell them?" he whispered.

"We did," Emma said, throwing an arm on his shoulders.

The three walked out to the bug and got in.

 _2:00 p.m._

The yellow bug slowly pulled into Regina's driveway. Emma turned the car off and woke Regina.

"We're home," she whispered, trying not to wake Henry from his nap just yet.

Regina and Emma carried the luggage into the house and came back for Henry, who went inside to see his room for the first time all weekend.

"So, I'm glad your parents made us go on this trip," Regina said, handing a glass of cider to Emma.

"Me too," Emma said. Her cell phone rang. She took the call in the foyer while Regina waited in the living room.

"But I sure did miss this place," Emma said, coming back in. "The dwarves found something. I guess I have to go check it out."

"Ok," Regina responded. "Why don't you come back for dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Emma said and placed a kiss on the other woman's lips.

She walked out the door.

Regina really had missed this place, but change can be good, if she really thought about it.

Really good.

 _fin_.

 **A/N: Well, I'm sad that the story is over, but I had a lot of fun writing this one. It did really well for something that I had planned as just a fluffy one-shot. Thank you all so much for reading and all of your generous reviews. I hope to continue writing in the future.**


End file.
